Miracles Happen
by luverofthings
Summary: Danny has a problem, and Lindsay helps him with it.


He was mortified. Why, he wasn't sure. She was his wife after all. The woman who had made his toes curl in pleasure on more than one occasion. Way more than one.

Why was he mortified, then?

It was because he had taken a bullet to the back, that left him paralyzed from the middle of his back down. At this very moment he was laying in bed, listening to Lindsay take a shower. And without him meaning to, he had an erection that he couldn't even feel.

He heard the shower cut off. He had to get rid of his erection before she saw it. He pulled the covers back a little, spit in his hand, and began pumping himself. He closed his eyes concentrating, remembering how she felt when she encased him with her warmth. He remembered the night they made Lucy. How she was soaking wet and shivering. How she reacted under his touch, at first flinching when he tried drying her off. Then after the long silence, he kissed her. Hungrily, passionately, willing her to feel how much he missed her. How badly he messed their lives up.

He made love to her that night, as the tears slipped down her cheeks. But she had promised him they where good tears, he wasn't hurting her and she wanted him. He remembered her clinching around him, her gasps of release, her nails digging into his back, her legs holding him tightly around his thighs.

That was a great night. The night that brought them to where they are now.

He felt another hand encase his. He snapped his eyes opens. He saw Lindsay standing over him in nothing but a towel and damp hair, a loving smile on her face. He felt himself flush red. He jerked his hand away quickly, startling Lindsay, and tried pulling the cover back over himself. He struggled to flip himself over, to lay on his side.

God he hated himself. He was so fucking useless it wasn't even funny. He couldn't even jerk himself off for fuck's sake. She had to do almost everything for him. He couldn't even pee by himself.

"Danny...." she begged him.

"It's nothing Lindsay," he said softly.

"But I can help you," she promised. She may no

He was actually kind of surprised. She wasn't disgusted by him trying to manipulate himself.

She sat next to him on the bed, then forced him to lay on his back, he had his eyes closed so she couldn't look him in the eye. She pulled the sheet back, and wrapped her hand around him again. She began pumping him.

"Will you let me love you?" she asked him quietly. She desperately wanted to help him, but she knew his pride had already been battered just by not being able to do much on his own. He had been adjusting, but he still needed help with some things.

Swallowing hard, he nodded his head. He felt the bed shift, then her hands on his chest. "Open your eyes for me baby," she instructed.

He did and to his surprise, she was straddling him, his erection buried deeply inside of her. "You ready?"

It was an odd question to ask in this sexual a situation, but she wanted to make sure he was okay with this and she wasn't hurting him.

She began riding him, leaning forward to kiss him, her bare breasts swaying against his chest. He moved his hands to cup her breasts.

"Tell me what you where thinking about," she asked. He knew what she meant. She knew that he wasn't feeling anything below his chest, maybe if he described it it would help him along.

"I was thinking about the night we made Lucy," he admitted, "How you felt."

"Describe it," she encouraged, grinding on him, "It's okay to be graphic." She knew how his mind worked, and she wasn't afraid to hear how he would describe.

Closing his eyes again, he felt her hair brushing his shoulder, her lips teasing his neck, he breasts brushing against his chest. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he began.

"You were so hot and tight, and I hadn't touched you in so long, I thought I was going to come right then."

9 months later....

"Make sure mom knows Lucy's schedule," Lindsay said from the hospital bed. A fetal monitor was wrapped around her belly, measuring the soon to be newborn's heart rate and contractions.

"It's okay Montana," Danny hobble walked toward her, pressing the end button after talking to his mom, "She's watched Lucy before. Not to mention that she's raised two of her own, yours truly included." He smiled then sat next to her, laying his hand on her belly, "Can I get you anything?"

"I know that, but it's my daughter, and she was worried about me, and.." that was just the time a contraction hit her. The muscle spasm made her bend forward, clutching her belly, gritting her teeth, but biting back a scream. Danny slid in behind her and began massaging her lower back.

She leaned back against him, "This is all your fault you know," she panted from the exertion of the labor pain.

"I know it is, baby," he agreed, "and I've never been more grateful to take the blame."


End file.
